Caught in the crowd
by addicted to abs
Summary: nerdy edward left a big town for a small town when he was bullied by some boys and his only friend just walked away. read to find out how bella is involved. kinda a song fic.


**Listen to caught in the crowd by Kate miller-heidke**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

BPOV

Have you ever hurt someone so bad that you wanted to say sorry but couldn't cause they just disappeared after the incident. That's what happened to me. My name is Bella and this is my story.

There was a guy at my school when I was in high school We'd rode side by side in the morning on our bicycles Never even spoken or faced each other But on the last hill we'd race each other

When we reached the racks we'd each go our own way I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet And mumbled a sentence that ended with Edward

Well he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quiet when the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself Round the boundary of the grounds till he heard the bell

Well one day I found him, joined him on his walk we were silent for a while until we started to talk I told him my family were fighting in court He said his brother and him always fought

We talked about music? He was into classical told me all the bands that I liked were cool I said I like the songs that Debussy sang he laughed back at me and then the bell rang

It was after school in the afternoon the corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms three guys I knew pushed him into the cement Threw away his bag and said he had no friends

He yelled that he did and he looked around Tried getting up but they pushed him on down That's when he saw me, called out my name And I turned my back, and just walked away

I was young and caught in the crowd I didn't know then what I know now I was dumb, and I was proud And I'm sorry If I could go back do it again I'd be someone you could call friend.

I was so mean to him back in school and now I regretted it. Wanna know why? Cause after that afternoon, I never saw him again…. And then I realized I loved him. I loved Edward Cullen but I let him down because it would ruin my reputation, I was popular in high school. I ended up telling my best friends Jessica and Lauren about it but they called me silly, ignored me and continued on with their lives. Now I am 24 and just received some very useful information about Mr. Cullen's whereabouts. My private investigator, Mr. Jenks, told me that Edward was currently residing in a tiny town called forks. As soon as I heard this news I grabbed my duffle bag, chucked all these different clothes in and got on the first plane to Seattle, I town near forks.

As soon as I arrived in forks I went to their information center walked up to the counter. "Hello miss, do you need any help" the lady asked, "umm yeah do you know and Edward Cullen?" "Oh sure! Everyone knows Edward Cullen! He is the best most sexiest doctor in all of Forks." She replied. "Could you please tell me his address then?" "Oh sure! He lives in the house in the forest coming off Miller St just follow the driveway and you'll end up there. Oh! I bet you know who the girl he's crazy about is?" "Uuuhhh… thanks." I ran out of the building after that, _so he's crazy about another girl? God how can I be so stupid! _I thought to myself. I had spent 6 years trying to find him and when I did, he was already in love with another girl. I decided it would still be nice seeing him after all those years so I drove to his house.

I was driving down the driveway in the forest when I saw a big white house in the forest._ This must be his house. _I parked the car I was borrowing and walked up to the door. When I was about to knock on the door, I heard a girly giggle. _Now that's definitely not Edward. _I knocked on the door and it opened revealing a short girl with black spiky hair. _I never knew Edward was into girls like this _I thought to myself. "Hi I'm Alice, are you looking for someone?" she asked me, "uuuhhh uh yeah um Edward Cullen, does he live here?" I stuttered. I was so scared, _what if he doesn't want to know you? What if he wishes you were dead for what you did to him? What if he tells you to go away and never come back? _I kept going over the worst-case scenarios when a voice pulled me out of my head. "Bella? What are you doing here?" a silky musical voice said. "Edward?" I whispered quietly. "Bella what are you doing here? Why aren't you in phoenix in collage or something, pursing your dreams making new friends to put down?" he said angrily "Edward I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I was young and caught in the crowd I didn't know then what I know now I was dumb, and I was proud And I'm sorry. If I could go back do it again, I'd be someone you could call a friend. Please please believe that I'm sorry!" I was so desperate to be with him again. "Bella, what you did was almost unforgivable, but since you're here apologizing, and you're standing at my door, although it has been six years, and I was raised better than that, I forgive you." Those last three words were all I needed to run up to him and give him a big hug. I was so happy until I heard someone clear there throat and I remembered that girl that answered the door. "Oh I'm sorry bells, this is Alice Cullen," he explained. Great, he was married now, why did I come so late, why didn't I go to his house that afternoon and apologize? How could I be so stupid? "I Alice I'm Bella. Nice to meet you" I said trying to be polite, "Hey Bella! Are you staying in forks? Cause even if your not I can tell were going to be best friends!" she said happily, "wow I'm surprised, are you just trying to be nice so ill leave your husband alone or are you truly trying to be a friend?" after I said that they burst out laughing like maniacs. "HUSBAND…MARRIED…FRIENDS…. HAHA…NICE…BELLA…NOT…. MARRIED…EDWARD!" they just kept on laughing and when they finally calmed down, Edward started speaking. "Bella dear were not married" oh phew I thought, this time Alice spoke "I'm his sister, you're the girl that he fell in love with then those guys bullied him and we moved!" oohhh. WHAT! He fell in love with me highly impossible. "ALICE DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER! THAT WAS FOR YOUR EARS ONLY! HOW COULD YOU?" he screeched at her. "I best be going now, and you two should talk, cya!" "Ummm Bella we have to talk about-" I cut him off with a speech of mine I wanted to tell him

I'm so glad I finally found you how's life, tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while You've been good, busier than ever

We don't talk anymore Your guard is up and I know why Because the last time you saw me It still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses and I left them there to die

For the past six years I haven't been sleeping Staying up playing back myself leaving When you birthday passed And I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing From the passenger side And I realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love And all I gave you was goodbye

I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms That September night

The first time you ever saw me cry Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand

It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine So this is I swallowing my pride Standing in front of you Saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time

"Bella… I'm sorry for leaving you." he was the one to apologize this time, "you were right to leave, I hurt your feelings, I really wanted to be friends with you, but I messed it all up. You don't have to apologize for anything, and you know I should probably go now ummm…. Just by any possible chance you might want to talk to me again, I'm staying at the forks inn for the moment and I'm still living in the same house in phoenix. Bye Edward." I turned around and ran back to the car, holding in all the tears I had. As soon as I was in the car and it was turned on, I let all the tears go as I drove back out of the forest. Once I arrived at the inn I went straight up to my room and started packing my bags. Once all my bags were packed I checked out and grabbed the first plane to phoenix. "Ok darl, you have to go to gate 54 and wait and hour and a half to the plane starts boarding passengers." The lady at the counter informed, " thanks." I walked to gate 54 and sat down to wait.

It was 5: 50 and the plane started boarding, as soon as I got in I went straight to me seat to get the most room for my carry-ons. It was a long flight for me, it was almost dark when I got off the plane and started heading towards the luggage pickup area. I arrived and waited for my luggage, it was second last to come out but at least it came. I grabbed my bags and started heading towards the door until I heard that voice. "Bella?" I turned around on the spot to see the one and only…

Epov (before Bella came)

Alice, my sister, was at my house telling me all about this guy she met at a party. I sat bat and blocked her out thinking that girl at my school when I was in high school. I was taken out of my mind when the doorbell rang and Alice said shell get it. I got up and started following her. "Hi I'm Alice, are you looking for someone?" she asked, "uuuhhh yeah um Edward Cullen, does he live here?" the stranger stuttered. I walked closer so I could get a better look and there she was, the girl who I loved and hurt me 6 years ago. "Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked still in shock. "Edward?" she whispered quietly, now I got angry remembering what happened al those years ago. I looked at Alice then back at Bella, "Bella what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Phoenix College or something, pursuing your dreams making new friends to put them down?" I said stilly angry. "Edward I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I was young and caught in the crowd I didn't know then what I know now I was dumb, and I was proud and I'm sorry. If I could go back do it again, I'd be someone you could call a friend. Please believe that I'm sorry!" I was upset but being the man my parents raised me to be I had to forgive her she hugged me when I said that and then Alice decided to but in with her best friend psychic thing. I was daydreaming about Bella when I heard her say that she thought Alice and me were married. Alice and I burst out in laughter "HUSBAND…. MARIED… FRIENDS…HAHA…NICE…BELLA…NOT…. MARRIED…. EDWARD!" we finally calmed down and I said, "Bella dear, were not married" I saw what I thought was relief on her face. Alice told Bella about how we moved and that we moved cause I loved her. "ALICE DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER! THAT WAS FOR YOUR EARS ONLY! HOW COULD YOU?" I screeched at her Alice turned around and left after saying sorry. Bella said something and started leaving. "Ummm Bella we have to talk about-"she cut me off and started with what would seem like a speech

I'm so glad I finally found you how's life, tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while You've been good, busier than ever

We don't talk anymore Your guard is up and I know why Because the last time you saw me It still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses and I left them there to die

For the past six years I haven't been sleeping Staying up playing back myself leaving When you birthday passed And I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing From the passenger side And I realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love And all I gave you was goodbye

I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms That September night

The first time you ever saw me cry Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand

It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine So this is I swallowing my pride Standing in front of you Saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time

"Bella… I'm sorry for leaving you." I apologized "you were right to leave, I hurt your feelings, I really wanted to be friends with you, I messed it all um. You don't have to apologies for anything and you know I should probably just go now ummm…. Just by any possible chance you might want to talk to me again, I'm staying at the forks inn for the moment and I'm still living in the same house in phoenix. Bye Edward." She turned around and ran. I took me a while to register what was going on but as soon as it did, he ran to his car and took for forks inn. As soon as he got in there, he ran the reception and asked for the room Bella swan was in. "I'm sorry sir but MS swan had checked out 10 minutes ago. You just missed her." "Thanks." I ran back out to my car and drove to the airport hoping I could catch the first plane going to phoenix. As soon as he got there I ran over to the desk and bought the ticket. I had 20 minutes to get to the other end of the plane before it took off. I got there in 15 minutes having to go through security. I was the last one too boarded the plane and as soon as I sat down, the plane took off. I knew Bella was on the same flight but I wouldn't find her because it would probably embarrass her. He sat and waited for the plane ride to end.

As soon as they landed, I got off the plane and looked for the luggage terminal, which I knew Bella would be at. When I finally found it, no one was there and all the luggage had been collected. I quickly ran outside were the cabs had been lined up and there I saw her, the beautiful angle talking and laughing with my sisters best friends boyfriend, Emmet. Oh how I wish I could just beat him up, but I knew Alice probably called them. I knew Bella knew Emmet because they were neighbors back when I was in high school. I started walking to them and that's when Bella saw me. Emmet turned around, knowing it was I, and said hi. "Uh hey erm can I talk to Bella for a sec?" "Oohhh yeah sure, I'll see you later bells," He then walked off. "Ummm so you got on a plane and came all the way to phoenix? Just for me?" Bella asked. "I did get on a plane and come all the way to phoenix just for you, and I've got a very important question for you. I love you, I've always loved you and I still love you. But do you love me back?" I was so nervous incase she said no, "I uh I…"

So this was another one of lissa's story so I hope I get 10 reviews for this if you want the next bit.

**Jessie **


End file.
